To Hell And Back
Made by TOI. Don't claim rights on this. Blah blah blah First fanfiction on here. Hope it's okay If you want to join, that's uh, great. Comment below and I'll alter your dragon in. Preferably a NightWing with little backstory, or from another tribe will work. Just say if you want them to be a minor or major character (reoccurring, one-time, if they're going to die, etc.) This is a story about NightWings. The ones who flew over the ocean instead of being ruled by Glory. I'm pretty sure no one did go over the sea, so I suppose I have all rights over this idea. Grim Reaper: The often overenthusiastic group leader who doubts himself often Hel: The rude and snappish dragon mother who pretty much hates everyone except her son, Cerberus Cerberus: The less-than-one year old child of Hel. He doesn't talk at all and just wants a friend Tartarus: The grumpy and sarcastic elder who is rather annoyed to be with such odd dragons. Actually nice and loves his tribe, but you'll see that later, shh Macaria: The future-seeing three-year-old dragonet who is rather shy and can keep a grudge Revengeseeker: The ruthless and emotional male dragon who almost died trying to escape the island Prologue They had a choice. Either pledge your allegiance to a RainWing dragonet or fly to the continent (or be consumed by the volcano, but we're not considering that). These dragons flew to the continent. Grim Reaper screamed. He could feel the volcano rumpling. As quick as a flash, he flew over the water as far as he could. Fly fast, he told himself, and you might live. '' Hel gripped her dragonet. The volcano was exploding. She had been dreading this for years, now. Cerberus whimpered. Her child would not survive. Living under a RainWing queen was suicide. She would find a way to live. ''Fly to the continent, don't trust anyone, and let Cerberus live to see Pyrrhia ''were the only things in her head. Hel and Cerberus flew as far and as fast as they could away from the cursed island. Tartarus mumbled. Life was pointless. Life living under a ''RainWing dragonet would be even worse. He decided to not stay on the island and fly to the continent. Maybe, if it were possible, he could live and breathe fresh air. Growing older was not a good thing for his wings. He lifted up into the air and flew to the continent. Macaria sighed. The time had come. She had predicted this day was coming since the day she was born. As swift and quick as a hawk, she flew over the water. Nothing was going to stop her. Not some stupid RainWings. Not her parents, who hated her as soon as she hatched. And definitely not any stupid prophecy telling her of her future friend's deaths. Revengeseeker cried. He knew the volcano was going to erupt on him anyways. Flying to the water, he saw another dragon on the beach. As soon as his mind registered it, a rumbling came among the volcano. It erupted, several drops getting on his wings and tail. He dropped to the ground screaming in agony. On the way down, he fell on rocks, breaking his spine and wrist. The volcano spewed lava onto the beach, bringing both bodies to the water. What the soon-to-be team didn't know was that those dragons might not be as dead as they thought... Chapter One Grim looked back. He could see a few dragons on his tail. Being the dragon he was, Grim floated in midair. The first to watch up was Hel and her dragonet Cerberus. At times, she was carrying him and at times he flew alone. For a minute they hovered in the air as all the dragons formed a circle. Whether they liked it or not, dragons stuck together. Survival was better that way. Tartarus hissed at the dragons and refused to talk as they flew to the island. Grim did most of the talking, but no one really talked with him until they spotted land and rested there. "So... are you guys having... fun?" Grim asked nervously. "No. I'm NOT. This whole trip has been non-stop flying. I'm sick of it. Sick of it! I wish I could've just died right there on the island" Hel snapped. Cerberus curled into a ball at her words. Macaria whispered "None of us are having fun. But I DO see land up ahead. That might be fun" As if drawn to magnet, the dragons all whipped their heads to see a small body of land. Finally. Chapter Two Tartarus was the first to fly to it, smiling for the first time since joining the group. The sky was already smelling better than the salty fish smell back at the ocean. He breathed it all in, calm and peaceful. Although he was supposed to be the frowny-faced member of the group, Tartarus was so relieved to be on land. It seemed that the rest were as well. Grim Reaper trotted off in look of finding a shelter. Macaria went with him, finding wood in case he coldn't find one. Tartarus, bored of the silence said "Well I say we go and get our kingdom back. Those NightWings must be living in HELL right now." "Hey!" snapped Hel. She still hated when dragons made fun of her. "Sorry," said Tartarus back "I'm just saying that that's going to be our best choice of action" Macaria and Grim Reaper returned to the group. Macaria stared at the group for a bit before saying "We... found a cave big enough for all of us" She looked at her talons "I gathered some branches to prevent cold weather coming in, if that will help" Cerberus grinned. He jumped into the air and made a gesture that he wanted to go inside. Grumpily, Tartarus and Hel went with them. As they all huddled on top of each other for the night, Cerberus whimpered. He blew a weak plume of flame and gestured to the ceiling. Hel jumped up and made a small fire pit with the branches and set it aflame. Everyone went to sleep except little Macaria. No one will trust me. she thought I'll be all alone. i'm going to save them. but how will I do that? ''She shifted around on the floor. On days like this, sometimes Macaria really wished she had no powers. ''No powers. What a nice dream. And with that, she fell asleep. Chapter Three wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)